Heart of Gold
by Princess Moonheart
Summary: Top Cat is the number one provider and leader of his gang. Without him, they would be in trouble. So, who does Top Cat count on when in trouble?


'Where am I am where're the guys?'

This was the first thing Top Cat thought of when consciousness came to him. He was dimly aware of many things, despite being only half awake at this point.

He was aware that he was in slight pain and, of the fact that he was sitting up only slightly inclined instead laying down like a normal creature, but he was also dimly aware of the soft cushions under him and the warmth of a blanket on top of him, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, that was not an option, especially when a dog attacked you seemingly only moments before and you have no idea where you or gang you're in charge of is.

So, going back to sleep is not an option.

Though like lead, Top Cat managed to open his eyes with a tired grunt and a few blinks to focus his eyesight; he's thankful for the dim, nonpainful light.

Top Cat couldn't help the wave of relief that dulled the pain to ignorable, at the sight of five particular cats sleeping on top of each other, buried in blankets, holding on to his vest and hat, on the other side of what Top Cat now sees as a couch.

Top Cat allows a short sigh, before looking down at himself and winces at the the tacky blanket and his bandaged chest.

He doesn't need to touch it to know how bad it is, breathing alone, told him how bad it was.

"So, you're finally awake."

Top Cat turned his head toward the voice, and greeted the police officer with a confused yet slightly amused smirk.

Charlie Biggles, who exchanged his police uniform for a gray sweatshirt and striped pajama bottoms, stood at the door frame between the living room and the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hand. His face seemed to be both relieved and annoyed, but he walk to the sofa without saying a word until after he held out the glass to the cat.

"Milk?"

The con artist let out a short snicker, before looking from the glass of milk to the officer in confused amusement.

"Am I dying?"

"You could have been if that dog had its way with you; now shut up and take the milk."

"Now Officer Biggles, that wasn't very nice."

"So isn't being eaten by a dog."

Top Cat gave the officer a bitter smirk, before taking the milk from the human and gulping it down. With a content sigh, he gave the cup back to the officer who simply set it on the little table and folded his arms.

"Delicious; though next time, I'd like some honey and a lemon on the rim of my cup. And maybe a little umbrella."

"You better be thankful that you can still drink something, stupid cat."

"Officer Biggles, I do not appreciate this ill treatment you are showing me." Top Cat said in a mock insulted tone.

"And I don't appreciate having to save you from being eaten by a dog!"

Biggles quietly hissed this out, causing Top Cat's ears to press to his head for only a moment before rising once again.

"Well, thank you for caring Officer." Top Cat said, somehow with both grateful sincerity and biting sarcasm at the same time.

Biggles groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. In all honesty, Biggles was horrified at seeing Top Cat in the jaws of that dog. He wanted the cat out of trouble, not dead.

Top Cat was no longer smirking, in fact, a smile could not be found on the furry face. He looked up at the human police officer, waiting patiently with tired eyes for the question he knew Biggles wanted to ask. And ask he did.

"What on earth made you think that you could take on a dog anyway?"

Top Cat scoffed haughtily, wishing the very idea of crossing his arms wasn't painful.

"I didn't think I could." Top Cat finally said looking away from the officer's face.

Biggles scowled.

"Then why-"

"That uncouth mutt was chasing my gang with plans on using them as chew toys."

In that moment, understanding softened Charlie Biggles's facial expression, and left him without words. Not that Top Cat expected him to speak. The cat glanced back at the sleeping group of cats, allowing a small genuine smile to grace his face.

"I only did what I had to."

Biggles looked at Top Cat for a moment, then at the sleeping pile of cats. He sighed, allowing his body to let go of the tension he forgot he was holding.

"I guess you did."

Feeling himself forgive the sophisticated alley cat, he looked back at Top Cat, watching his gang rest with a peaceful look on his face. Biggles couldn't help it, he let out an amused chuckle. Top Cat looked up at him questioningly.

"You're such a softie."

Top Cat scowled, looking almost offended at the comment.

"Hey, hey; you don't have to be insulting."

Biggles didn't answer him, only continued to chuckle at the cat, resulting in the cat to roll his eyes and mutter something about immature police officers.

A deep breath forced Top Cat's attention on his wounds, and he winced, causing Biggles to immediately kneel and unwrap the bandages from Top Cat's chest. Looking at the cat's chest for a moment, Biggles crawled to the nearby drawer, opening it, and retrieving an ointment before crawling back to the cat.

Top Cat took that time to glance down at the damage.

He bitterly noticing his shaved fur first, but took comfort in that it could easily be hidden with his vest once he got it back; that and how he'd get back at the dog if he ever saw it again. The next thing he noticed, was the colored bruises and the puncture holes on his chest, and though he couldn't see the matching wounds on his back, he could feel them.

The other thing Top Cat notice, was despite how it looked, the pain wasn't nearly as bad as it should have been.

"It was in the milk."

Officer Biggles did not ask Top Cat to explain himself, there was no need to. Top Cat looked stunned for a moment, before his eyes morphed to looked amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Officer Biggles, drugging a creature against their will is against the law."

Studying the wounds once more, Biggles didn't even look up when he replied.

"You're rubbing off on me."

Top Cat decided to let the matter drop, watching the officer with alert eyes.

It didn't take a vet to see that Top Cat was uncomfortable about the officer being so close to him, but he said nothing on the matter and patiently let Biggles put ointment in his hand and massage his bruised chest and back, much to the officer's silent relief.

He of all people knew Top Cat's preference of personal space.

Biggles made quick and silent work of it and soon was rewrapping his chest once again.

Top Cat did not make any quips about the free massage, but instead smirked at the officer wiping his ointment covered hands on his pajama bottoms.

"So, Doc, what's the verdict?"

Biggles shrugged nonchalantly, deciding to sit down on the floor rather than get up just yet.

"You'll live."

The man's face was solemn, and didn't waste any time for what he said next.

"I still want you and the guys to stay here though."

Top Cat's mouth opened to object, but Biggles beat him to it.

"And before you say anything against it, it's only until you can get back on your feet without wincing. I don't want you here anymore than you want to be here."

There was more to it than that and the two both knew it. They both knew that despite it being necessary, there were consequences for Top Cat's bout of heroism.

Though he would have given it his best shot, it would be extremely difficult for Top Cat to find food and provide with an injury. Yes, he could use his injury to his advantage to con people into giving him money, but that's only if he could manage the injury. It's one thing to feign pain, it's a whole other ballpark to actually feel it.

It was painful even to breath, and that was with pain medication. So the idea that Top Cat could manage the pain on the streets with no money for even pain medicine, was very unlikely.

No, Top Cat needed to be at his best to lead and provide for his team, and they both knew that no one would be able to lead the team except Top Cat. The cats of Top Cat's gang needed him at his best. And though he doesn't admit it, Biggles knew the strain and sacrifice that came with leading and providing for a whole pack of cats in the sometimes-unforgiving city, and that was without an injury.

Top Cat sighed, looking at his gang with a fondness few ever get the chance to see. Then he turned to Officer Biggles, a smirk on his face and appreciation in his eyes.

"I don't care what anybody says about the police, Officer Biggles, you have a heart of gold."

The officer look from Top Cat to the sleeping group and back to Top Cat again, and couldn't help the feeling of respect from bubbling in his chest. Biggles smirked back at the yellow cat and nodded.

"Right back at ya, Top Cat."


End file.
